


Pearls

by qrowrito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New pearls appear. Uh oh. Not canon as of the new spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

We, the Crystal Gems, fighters for Earth, were playing a board game. I had already forgotten the name and most of the rules. I am Pearl! I do not participate in such wastes of time. Unless Steven makes me. 

This game was called Not So Sorry. Apparently, humans love to waste their time becoming frustrated. Amethyst had already tried to eat the board. Twice. Garnet showed little emotion when it came to these things. At least Steven seemed happy.

Suddenly, it was my turn. Steven instructed me to pick a card. It was a four.

“That means that you have to move one of you pawns back four spaces.” He announced. I picked up the pawn closest to me and moved it back. It landed on what Steven had explained was a ramp.

“You can slide your pawn forward now!” The boy almost yelled.

“But I just moved it back. That makes no sense.” I replied. This game confused me. Steven had said it was straightforward. He must have been trying to trick me.

The door to the barn burst open and Connie ran in followed closely by Greg. Steven’s father looked out of breath. He must have been running, wasn’t that what happened when humans ran? Connie sprinted up to Steven and showed him a small piece of paper. It seemed to be a newspaper clipping.

Connie began to read it, “Aliens Approach! Early this morning, scientists spotted a large object that seems to be a hand just outside the atmosphere. Investigating further, they discovered three strange figures standing inside one of the fingers. Scientists have tried to make contact but to no avail. The aliens do not seem to be able to contact us. The one thing that they have figured out will shock everyone! These aliens are headed straight for earth! An exact location is being triangulated as you read! More information will be disclosed when available.”

I stared at the paper and a small image of a Homeworld hand ship. I looked over at Garnet, hoping the fusion would have some idea of what was going on.

Peridot was the first gem to speak. “This ship is a fairly new model. I can’t tell yet but I don’t think it was as nice as mine.” The tiny gem emphasized the last part of her sentence. She still seemed to have a grudge against us for destroying her ship.

“Garnet, you had to have seen this coming! Is it a threat?” I asked my companion.

Garnet paused, looking into the future. It took her a minute to answer. “No, these gems are not a threat. There is no future where we cannot take them down. We’re still safe.”

A sigh of relief ran through all of us. Greg still looked concerned. “So more gems are coming to earth? What does that mean? Are we going to have to leave again?”

“No Greg. Garnet herself said that these gems are not a threat to us.” I answered. I could tell Greg still didn’t believe me.

Amethyst, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange, spoke up. “I think we can take ‘em! And not just ‘cause Garnet said. We’ve got more gems now!”

Connie spoke up. “But it could be one of the diamonds. You told me about them Steven.” She and Greg both looked worried at that prospect.

“It can’t be Yellow Diamond. She said she would send a ship for me, not come personally. She herself said that this planet means nothing to her. I would guess that it’s some quartzes and maybe a technician or two.” Peridot answered.

That didn’t seem to make anyone feel better. They looked as worried as I felt. This could very well be the end.

“Well, we should probably put the drill on hold and wait for them. I’ll bet they’re headed straight for Beach City!” Amethyst suddenly piped up. The gems and humans nodded in agreement. For once, Amethyst had a good point.

 

It had been almost a week and nothing new had come out about the hand ship. I was starting to worry that these gems would be on us unexpectedly. The entire notion scared me, even though Garnet could tell us the exact second when they would arrive.

I was sitting out on the porch, watching the sky and sea. I began to think about Malachite. The evil fusion was under there somewhere. I knew it. If only we could find out where. I knew Steven wanted to help Lapis. She was his friend. She meant a lot to him.

Suddenly, Connie ran up the beach, out of breath. I stood up to greet her and she smiled as she met me on the porch. 

"Hi Pearl!" She said, still panting. "I've got more news on the invading gems!" The girl handed me another newspaper clipping.

"Beach City Evacuation!" The headline said. I read through the rest of the article, "The alien ship that was spotted last week is headed straight for Beach City! No one knows if the beings aboard the ship are friendly, so it is well advised that citizens evacuate as soon as possible."

I took a moment to process this information. These gems were headed straight for us! There was no telling what they would do! Yellow Diamond had no idea we were still on Earth, she only knew about Peridot. I had to show this to the others. I let Connie know as such.

We stepped inside to the other gems, all watching us. Everyone but Garnet was shocked. She must have seen this and hadn't shared it. I didn't worry too much about why at the moment. We sat in silence for a while before Steven took a look outside. His face donned a look of horror and he silently pointed to the sky. I turned to look and felt the same horror. The ship was right there. A small dot in the sky. Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long not posting. Things have been really stressful recently and I got sick. But here it is! Finally! The new project I'm working on! No idea how long this is going to be haha! Anyway thank you guys so much for reading, if you liked it go ahead and leave a kudos and a comment and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
